Between Trap And Love
by Baiduri Nabilah Remaja
Summary: -Hinata Hyuga sangat mencintai Naruto sejak dulu. Tapi Hinata kecewa ketika melihat Naruto menyukai Sakura. Hinata merasa dirinya di jebak dan dipermainkan cintanya. Tapi ada seseorang yang mirip Naruto sehingga Hinata tidak merasa sedih lagi. Siapakah orang itu?-
1. Chapter 1

Between trap and Love Disclaimer: Masashi Khishimoto Language: Indonesian

Summary: -Hinata Hyuga sangat mencintai Naruto sejak dulu. Tapi Hinata kecewa ketika melihat Naruto menyukai Sakura. Hinata merasa dirinya di jebak dan dipermainkan cintanya. Tapi ada seseorang yang mirip Naruto sehingga Hinata tidak merasa sedih lagi. Siapakah orang itu?

Silahkan Membaca .

.

.

.

Siang berganti sore seiring waktu. Burung-burung terbang diangkasa bersiap untuk pulang ke sarangnya. Orang-orang yang semula bekerja keras sekarang tampak bersiap untuk lepas dari belenggu pekerjaan yang melelahkan. Itulah sibuknya penduduk Konoha yang kebanyakan memilih berfrofesi sebagai Shinobi Konoha.

Tapi, tampak masih ada dua Shinobi yang menikmati pembicaraan mereka. "Oh begitu, besok ya?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut indigo yang tak lain adalah Hinata Hyuga. "Iya, besok Naruto akan pulang. Bagaimana rupanya yang sekarang ya?. Ah... Hinata ayo kita pulang, pasti si Neji akan khawatir bila kau tidak pulang!" Kata Kiba lalu bangkit dari bangku taman yang ia duduki bersama satu rekannya, Hinata Hyuga. "I-iya." Jawab Hinata Singkat lalu mengikuti teman laki-lakinya itu dari belakang.

-Di Konoha City-

Malam sangatlah tidak nyaman untuk seorang laki-laki bernama Uzumaki Menma. Ia tampak sedang gelisah saat ini. "Sampai kapan aku akan sendirian seperti ini! Mau bicara tapi dengan siapa? Huh aku sudah bosan!" Teriak Menma frustasi. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa pusing, Menmapun pingsan seketika.

-Besok Harinya-

Mentari telah muncul dari ufuk timur. Burung-burung berkicau dengan indahnya dan membentuk sebuah melody pagi. "Huh? Aku ada dimana?" Kata Menma sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Oh, ternyata aku masih ada dirumah," Kata Menma lega. Iapun langsung turun dari kasur empuknya dan membuka gorden dan jendela rumah. "Heee...kok aku ada dihutan sih. Ini rumah sejak kapan pindahnya?!" Teriak Menma panik. Ia mulai membuka laptopnya. "Fiuhh... untung masih ada sinyal!" Kata Menma lalu menyalakan Wifinya. "Tempat apa sih ini?" Kata Menma lalu mencari hutan-hutan tersembunyi. Salah satunya 'Hutan Konohagakure'. Menma klik link itu. Dan gambar hutan itupun muncul. "Haa... kok sama sih?" Kata Menma dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Menma lalu membuat topeng untuk jaga-jaga supaya indetitasnya tidak di ketahui orang-orang [haa... mang ada yang tinggal dihutan ya? Ga ada lah! *dipukul Gorge Tarzan(?)].

"Ternyata aku cocok juga pakai ini topeng. Mirip banget sama detectiv yang ada di teve-teve itu lagi!" Kata Menma mengagumi dirinya didepan cermin rias berwarna jingga muda. *baru nyadar ya bro?*

-Di Konohagakure-

Konohamaru tampak berlari gembira bersama kedua rekannya. Konohamaru menuju kearah Sakura yang kebetulan sedang berjalan-jalan sambil melihat kegiatan masyarakat setempat. "Sakura nee-Chan!" Jerit Konohamaru dibelakang Sakura. "Eh Konohamaru ya. Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura polos. "Naruto nii-chan akan datang hari ini!" Sahut Konohamaru. "Naruto kah? Hmm... ayo kita tanyakan pada Kotetsu dan Izumo," Kata Sakura sambil berjalan kearah lain diikuti oleh tim Konohamaru.

Maaf sampai disini saja dulu. Soal cerita Mystery Of- 9 Tailed, House Ghost Old, dan Meet Naruto2 nya akan saya publish lagi. Gomen ya... soalnya aku jarang buat story-nya jadi buat para pembaca penasaran.

-Miyako Katone-


	2. Chapter 2

Between trap and Love Disclaimer: Masashi Khishimoto Language: Indonesian

Summary: -Hinata Hyuga sangat mencintai Naruto sejak dulu. Tapi Hinata kecewa ketika melihat Naruto menyukai Sakura. Hinata merasa dirinya di jebak dan dipermainkan cintanya. Tapi ada seseorang yang mirip Naruto sehingga Hinata tidak merasa sedih lagi. Siapakah orang itu?

Silahkan Membaca .

.

.

.

-Di Tempat Lain- Terlihat Jiraya dan Naruto berjalan menuju desa Konohagakure. "Sudah lama aku tidak kesini, tidak terasa sudah dua tahun aku meninggalkan desaku." Kata Naruto tersenyum. "Yo Naruto,sekarang kau bisa melihat desamu lagi!" Balas Jiraya sang guru.

Skip Day's and Skip Time: |TRAP| .

.

.

.

Perang dunia Shinobi ke-3 telah Naruto berhasil mengalahkan pein tendou yang terkenal kuat dan pengguna mata Rinnegan. Hinata yang semula ingin menolong dan menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto, Kini hanya bisa melihat keberhasilan Naruto. Naruto disambut dengan hangat oleh penduduk desa dan teman-temannya yang sudah mengakui Naruto sebagai pahlawan Konoha yang baru.

Tiba-tiba Sakura datang dan langsung memeluk Naruto. Naruto awalnya sedikit kaget atas perlakuan Sakura terhadapnya. Naruto tampak tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Ia sangat bahagia karena akhirnya sakura memeluk dirinya meski itu hanya satu kali.

Bertolak belakang dengan Hinata, Hinata justru tidak sanggup melihat pemandangan didepannya ini.

'Mungkin aku memang bukan orang yang disukainya. Kata-kata yang ia katakan padaku mungkin hanya untuk menyemangatiku supaya aku bisa terus berjuang menjadi shinobi yang hebat. Bodohnya aku sampai aku mengira dialah tipe lelaki idamanku' Batin Hinata sedih.

Tanpa Hinata sadari dari tadi ia menangis dan berlinang air pun berlari pulang kerumah. Hinata hanya ingin ia bisa melupakan semuanya. Termasuk ia pernah mencintai Naruto dan semua tentang Naruto.

Neji hanya prihatin mengenai perasaan Hinata yang gundah sekarang ini. Dengan kebaikannya Neji hanya bisa menghibur Hinata. "Neji-nii, bisakah kau membantuku?" Tanya Hinata ragu. "Membantu apa Hinata-sama?" Kata Neji balik tanya. "Aku ingin kabur dari rumah, bantu aku mengemasi barang-barangku." Kata Hinata dengan nada dingin.

Neji hanya mengangguk pasrah. Memang akhir-akhir ini Hinata menjadi pendiam dan bersifat dingin pada teman-temannya. Jauh dari sifatnya yang dulu. Setelah berkemas, malam nya Hinata dan Neji diam-diam meninggalkan rumah. Ketika sampai dihutan, Hinata menyuruh Neji pulang dan pura-pura kaget karena Hinata telah menghilang begitu hanya bisa pasrah dan menuruti kemauan aneh adik sepupunya itu.

[besok harinya]

-Kediaman Klan Hyuga-

"Apa?!" Kata Hiashi kaget. Neji hanya diam. "Anakku..." Tangis Hiashi dan istrinya. Hanabi juga ikut menangis mendengar kabar kakakknya bernama Hinata menghilang dari rumah.

-Dihutan-

Matahari pagi bersinar terang dan menembus fentilasi jendela rumah Menma. "Hoamm... ada dimana aku?" Tanya Hinata bingung mendapati dirinya berada dikasur yang empuk dan nyaman. Dilihatnya warna dasar rumah itu berwarna jingga tua bercampur biru muda dan ada lambang klan Uzumaki berukuran besar ditengah tema rumah tersebut.

"Sudah bangun ya?" Tiba-tiba ada suara yang mengagetkan Hinata dari lamunannya. "Si-siapa kau?!" Kata Hinata takut-takut sambil menunjuk-nunjuk seseorang yang tengah duduk dikursi belajar (menma). Laki-laki itu tampak sedang menulis sesuatu, entah apa yang ia tulis. "Namaku Menma, salam kenal!" kata Menma lalu berjabat tangan dengan Hinata. "Namaku Hinata Hyuga, namamu aneh sekali." Balas Hinata dengan ekpresi dingin. "Hinata bagaimana kau bisa kehutan ini?" Tanya Menma penasaran. "Justru itu, aku ingin bertanya padamu! Kenapa tiba-tiba aku bisa disini dan kenapa kau memakai topeng?" Tanya Hinata bertubi-tubi.

"Aku memakai topeng karena aku takut semua orang tahu indetitasku. kau ada disini, dirumahku. Karena aku melihat kau ingin bunuh diri, aku yang menyelamatkanmu dari pristiwa bunuh diri. Makanya aku membawamu kesini!" Kata Menma membela dirinya.

"Kalau begitu, terimakasih Menma-san." Kata Hinata berterimakasih namun ekpresinya tetap saja dingin. Menma sempat menjadi takut pada Hinata.

"Kau harus mandi. Ini pakaianmu. Baru kau sarapan," Kata Menma sambil menyerahkan baju Yukata ungu kesayangan Hinata. Hinata hanya menurut lalu pergi kekamar mandi yang diberitahukan oleh Menma. Menma hanya senyam-senyum sendiri ketika Hinata sudah menutup pintu kamar mandi. Mungkin dia lagi senang karena mendapatkan teman baru.

-Skip Time-

Hinata pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan rambut setengah basah. "Ayo sarapan dulu," Kata Menma sembil meletakkan bubur hangat dan segelas air putih ke meja makan. Hinata merasa malu karena dia telah merepotkan orang yang belum lama menjadi teman barunya itu, namun Hinata menahan malunya itu dihadapan Menma.

"Menma-san bisa masak?" Tanya Hinata dengan tatapan tidak percaya kearah Menma. "Kau pasti bercanda Hinata-chan? tentu saja aku bisa masak. Kalau aku tidak bisa masak, aku pasti sudah mati didunia ini," terang Menma panjang lebar. "Eh? Hinata-chan, a-apa ma-maksudmu?" Kata Hinata kaget Menma memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Chan' saat memanggil namanya.

"Eh...i-itu, Ma-maaf..." Kata Menma salah tingkah. "Tidak apa-apa," Kata Hinata lalu duduk dikursi meja makan. "Buburnay tidak jadi dimakan?" Tanya Menma heran melihat Hinata melamun, ia takut kalau Hinata tidak menyukai masakannya. Padahal itu resep yang ia pelajari dari ibunya, dan tentu rasa bubur itu sangat enak. "Eh... i-iya," Jawab Hinata salah tingkah dan merona merah.

"Manis sekali kalau dia salah tingkah," Kata Menma tanpa sadar. "Ka-kau bilang apa tadi Menma-san?" Tanya Hinata antara malu dan gugup. *Yay! Akhirnya Hinata kembali seperti dirinya yang dahulu!* -PLAK!-

"Tidak ada," Jawab Menma merona merah dibalik topeng karena ketahuan mengucapkan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia ucapkan sekarang.

-TBC- .

.

.

Hay semuanya, maaf kalau cerita yang ini agak lama lalu baru bisa saya publish dimalam hari. Soalnya pagi, siang, dan sore tadi tidak ada waktu bagi saya. Tapi syukur sekarang bisa, sekali lagi maaf pembaca. Oh ya buat Nimaru: Maaf baru sekarang bisa publish cerita selanjutnya dan SEMBRIWING...SEMBRIWING...SEMBRIWING... ini kelanjutannya adek manis-BROOT, ibu peri mau ketoilet dulu gak tahan nih cin. Ih dasar ibu peri kayak kerbau mau ketoilet. Jangan-jangan toiletnya hancur lagi!

-Miyako Katone-


End file.
